movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Muppet Dark Crystal
Muppet Dark Crystal: Mimzy is a strange creature living in the Muppet house. What happens when she and her friends get whisked away to the world of the Dark Crystal! The Muppets face Garthim, Skeksis, among other things...but will they have what it takes to save a dying land? Plot A thousand years ago on the planet Thra, a magical crystal is cracked, which allows two new races to appear: The malevolent Skeksis, who use the power of the "Dark Crystal" to continually replenish themselves, and the kind wizards called Urru, more commonly known as the Mystics. On present day on planet Earth, the Muppets Kermit the Frog, Gonzo, Animal, PePe the Shrimp, and their new friend Mimzy visit Bunsen and Beaker who show a magic door and are transported to Thra and meet Jen, a young Gelfling who looked a bit like Mimzy taken in by the Urru after his clan was killed, is told by his Urru master that he must heal the Crystal. Mimzy learns she was actually from Thra who is been sent to Earth years ago, which can only occur if Jen and Mimzy find a shard being kept by the astronomer Aughra. If they fail to do so before the planet's three suns align, then the Skeksi Empire will rule forever. Jen's master then dies. Meanwhile Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear and Rizzo the Rat had landed at the Skeksis' castle and got captured where the Skeksis' emperor also dies and a duel ensues between the Skeksis' Chamberlain and Garthim Master, both of whom desire the throne. The Garthim Master wins and the Chamberlain is subsequently banished. Learning of Jen and Mimzy's existence, the Skeksis send large crab-like creatures called Garthim Soldiers to track them. Jen and his friends reache Aughra and are taken to her home, which contains an enormous orrery she uses to predict the motions of the heavens. She has a box full of shards, from which Jen selects the correct one by playing a note on his flute, causing it to resonate. Aughra tells Jen of the upcoming Great Conjunction, the alignment of the three suns, but he learns little of its connection to the shard. At that point, the Garthim arrive and destroy Aughra's home, taking her prisoner as the Muppets and the Gelflings flee. Hearing the call of the Crystal, the Urru leave their valley to travel to the Skeksis' castle. On his journey, the Gelflings and Muppets meet Kira, another surviving Gelfling who can communicate with animals. They discover that they have a telepathic connection, which Kira calls "dreamfasting", and share memories of being forced from their homes. They stay for a night with the Podlings, who raised Kira after the death of her parents. However, the Garthim raid the village, capturing most of the Podlings. Jen, Mimzy, her Muppet friends, Kira, and Kira's pet Fizzgig flee when the Chamberlain stops the Garthim from attacking them, intent on gaining their trust. Jen, Kira and their friends discover a ruined Gelfling city with ancient writing describing a prophecy: "When single shines the triple sun, what was sundered and undone shall be whole. The two made one by Gelfling hand or else by none." They are interrupted by the Chamberlain, who claims that the Skeksis want to make peace and wants the Gelflings to return to the castle with him, but they do not trust him and refuse his offer. Riding on Landstriders, Jen and his friends arrive at the Skeksis' castle and intercept the Garthim that attacked Kira's village. While trying to free the captured Podlings, Kira and her friends descend to the bottom of the castle's dry moat and use a lower-level entrance to gain access. They are followed by the Chamberlain, who repeats his peace offer; when they refuse again, he buries Jen, Mimzy and their friends in a cave-in and takes Kira to the castle. The Garthim Master reinstates him to his former position, and the Skeksis' Scientist tries to drain Kira's life essence for the Garthim Master to drink so that he can regain his youth. Aughra, imprisoned in the Scientist's laboratory, tells Kira to call for help from the animals held captive; they break free in response, releasing Kira, Piggy, Fozzie, and Rizzo and causing the Scientist to fall to his death. His Urru counterpart simultaneously vanishes. Aughra also escapes, and later rescues Fizzgig. The three suns begin to align as Jen, Kira and their Muppet friends reach the Crystal's chamber, and the Skeksis gather for the ritual that will grant them immortality. Jen and Mimzy leap onto the Crystal but drop the shard; Kira throws it back to him but is fatally impaled by the Skeksis' Ritual Master. Jen and Mimzy insert the shard into the Crystal, fulfilling the prophecy just as the Mystics enter the Crystal's chamber. The castle's dark walls disintegrate to reveal a structure of bright crystal; and the Urru and Skeksis merge into tall glowing beings known as Urskeks. The leader of the Urskeks explains that they had mistakenly shattered the Crystal long ago, splitting them into two races and decimating Thra, and that Jen and Mimzy, in fulfilling the prophecy, has restored them. The Urskeks revive Kira in gratitude for Jen and Mimzy's heroism, and then ascend to a higher level of existence, leaving the Crystal to the Gelflings on the now-rejuvenated Thra. Mimzy decides to stay on Thra as her Muppet friends return to their world. Category:The Jim Henson Company Category:Muppet films Category:Films directed by Jon Favreau